The One They Call 'Nightmare'
'The One They Call 'Nightmare Note from Author: This story takes place by 3 people who have had experience with 'Nightmare'. Still working on my writing skill but I hope it's at the very least satisfactory. Shiara "Hello?" "Hello Shiara, it's your best friend." The voice again. I don't know why the man calls me. I don't even know who he is. All I know is that I'm NOT his best friend. He has too creepy of a voice. It's all rough and ragged, almost like he doesn't breathe. I don't hear him breathe when he calls me. "Stop calling me you freak!" I shouted into the phone. It's a nice phone, an IPhone. It has a purple case with blue and black outlines, and green vines going through it. The IPhone itself is generation 5. "But Shiara, I am your biggest fan, I have shed blood for you." I heard a very unemotional laugh. If it even had an emotion, it would have been evil. Pure evil. There are goosebumps forming on my arm, chills down my back. "ENOUGH IS ENOUGH!" I screamed into the phone. I hung up and called the phone company. I asked them who was calling me. They asked me their number so I hung up and checked the 'Recent Calls.' '''There were no recent calls.' My hands are shaking. I was about to call the phone company when I noticed there was no signal. My house has 2 floors, both having hardwood floor. Downstairs, there is a Garage and a Breezway. The front door is at the Breezeway. When you walk in, you go into the Living room. There is a little hallway on the upper part of the Living room. It has 2 doors, one leading to the Basement and the other is the Bathroom. If you take a left you turn into the Kitchen/Dining room. Then to the left of that on the lower part, there are stairs that lead to the upper part of the house. Upstairs, when you take a right there are 3 doors. 1 is a Bedroom, which is on the left, one is a Computer room which is straight ahead and the last one is a Bathroom when you take a right. To the left there is 2 doors, the one straight ahead being a Bedroom and the one on the right being a closet. Odd place for a closet isn't it? (Let me just tell everyone this is not my house. Just a small note from the author.) My hands were still shaking 10 minutes after the call. I could feel the air inside getting colder very slowly. I was sitting on my couch but then decided to get up. I didn't have TV, so I made my way upstairs to the computer room. Inside was a single computer with games like 'League of Legends' and 'Rift' on it. The computer is a Windows Vista 7. It has a LOT of bugs. Randomly it'd shut down. This one was of these moments. During my League of Legends game, it shut down. The computer refused to start back up. I looked around for the first time in 30 minutes. The room was unbearably cold now, and the walls were very dark. Normally they were light blue but, like said, they were dark, dark blue. I rushed out of the room and down the stairs, through the hall to the Living room and tried to open the door leading into the Breezeway. It wouldn't open. The doorknob turned but the door itself wouldn't move an inch. "Where are you going, Shiara?" The voice on the phone. I turned around to see a young man in a tuxedo. He looked rather harmless. Then, when I relaxed slightly by his appearance, he turned. His features were almost undescribable on text, but here goes a try. His face turned into a reptiles face. If you've ever seen a leopard gecko's face, then you'll know that's what he looked like, except his eyes, like his skin, was dark crimson red.. His suit dissapeared, leaving scale skin. He looked very dry. His scales were not wet. I tried to back up, but there was a door in the way. I couldn't run, his eyes piercing mine. Locked in his death gaze, I could only watch as he slowly moved toward me and open his mouth wide. His teeth were sharp, razor sharp. He put his jaw right at my neckline, and the last thing I heard was a snap of jaws being closed. '2 Weeks Later' A woman has been found dead in her bed, pouring blood all over the place. The police and ambulance arrived on the scene because one of the neighbors heard her constant screaming. Her family mourns her. 'Another 2 Weeks Later' The Same incident occured again. A young male was found dead in his bed, pouring blood all over the place. He was a relative of Shiana. His name is Sebastian. (There will be another part to this soon.) Category:Creepypasta Category:Mindfuck Category:Real Life Category:Original Story Category:Creepypastas